Behind The Scene Real GOT7 Season 3
by WangMark852
Summary: Kumpulan cerita dibalik layar Real GOT7 Season 3. JackMark/Markson, JJ/Bnior, YogBam, and YoungJae GOT7. Yaoi! BL.


Pagi ini terasa berbeda bagi Jackson. Pagi cerah tanpa teriakan maupun omelan kekasihnya. Biasanya kekasihnya itu akan mulai cerewet karena susahnya Jackson dalam dibangunkan.

Mata pemuda itu melirik kasur lain yang ada dikamar mereka. Yap, kasur milik kekasihnya. Alisnya mengkerut saat menyadari kekasihnya masih bergelut dengan selimutnya.

"Baby" Panggilnya. "Kau, belum bangun?" Tanyanya lagi.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Jackson semakin dibuat binggung. Perasaan tadi malam mereka tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak ada jam begadang untuk tadi malam tapi kenapa kekasihnya belum kunjung banggun.

Matanya melirik jam dinding dikamarnya.

Sontak membuat Jackson membulatkan matanya.

Jam 7. Selama ini Jackson mengenal Mark dengan baik. Kekasihnya itu tidak pernah setelat ini untuk bangun.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, ia langsung beranjak dari kasurnya. Memastikan jika kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

Behind The Scene Real GOT7

Fiction by **Wang_Mark582**

Cast : **Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang [GOT7] Member GOT7**

| Genre : **Brother Romance,Comedy** | Rating : **T**

Summary : **Kumpulan cerita dibalik layar Real GOT7 Season 3**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi! BoyXBoy! BroRomance**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

' **Got The Power'**

Sebagai seorang Leader−Jaebum punya peran besar dalam kegiatan para membernya. Seperti saat ini. Setiap paginya ia akan melakukan aktifitas rutinnya. Berkeliling dari satu kamar ke kamar lainnya hanya untuk membanggunkan membernya yang terkenal akan malas dalam banggun.

Setelah hampir membangunkan semua membernya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar pasangan 'Material Art' di grupnya.

Sedikit rasa aneh dalam benak jaebum. Tidak biasanya hyung tertuanya−Mark−belum kelihatan batang hidungnya di jam segini. Biasanya ia akan menemukan Mark di ruang tengah lengkap dengan grutuannya terhadap kekasihnya yang susah sekali dibangunkan seperti beruang tidur.

Langkah Jaebum terhenti saat mendengar teriakan menggemparkan berasal dari kamar Mark dan Jackson. Dan tentu saja teriakan itu berasal dari Jackson.

.

.

"Jackson, ada apa?" Tanya Jaebum. Khawatir.

Jackson terduduk disamping kasur kekasihnya. Mengenggam tangan kanan Mark yang terasa hangat ditangannya.

"Hyung, Mark hyung demam" Suara Jackson terdengar lirih.

Jaebum langsung beranjak mendekati Mark. Menyentuh kening Mark, memastikan suhu badan lelaki kelahiran LA itu.

Dan benar saja suhu tubuh Mark lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Kita harus membawanya ke dokter, hyung"

Jackson terus menatap khawatir kearah kekasihnya yang bahkan belum membuka matanya sama sekali. Semakin erat gengaman tangannya terhadap Mark.

Tangan Mark berekasi. Membuat Jackson terkejut melihat kekasihnya yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. "Jackson" Panggil Mark. Suaranya terdengar serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Yes, baby. Ada apa? Mana yang sakit?"

Pertanyaan beruntun terlontar dari Jackson. Sangkin khawatirnya dirinya.

Member GOT7 lainnya baru muncul. Memasuki kamar Mark dan Jackson.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jinyoung. Mewakili member GOT7 yang lainnya.

"Mark hyung, demam" Sahut Jaebum cepat.

"Aku tidak apa, Jack" Mark berusaha mendudukan dirinya. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Jackson yang paham langsung membantunya. "Wajahmu jelek tau"

"Biar saja, aku khawatir tau" Sungut Jackson. Kekasihnya itu masih saja mengejeknya saat sedang sakit. "Kau yakin tidak apa?"

Mark mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya perlu minum obat saja"

Mark tersenyum senang melihat raut wajah Jackson yang menghwatirkannya.

Jaebum memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan keduanya. Dengan mudahnya para member GOT7 lainnya menurut, mengikuti Jaebum.

Sebelum pintu kamar tertutup. Kepala Jabeum menyembul dari balik pintu. "Aku akan beli obat, istirahatlah dulu"

Suasana kamar keduanya mendadak sunyi saat ditinggal pergi oleh teman-teman mereka.

 **Srettt**

 **Grepp**

Jackson menarik Mark dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah Mark di dada bidangnya. Mark yang mendapat perlakukan dari Jackson hanya tersenyum bahagia. Ia bahkan merasa nyama.

"Baby"

"Hmm" Gumam Mark. Mendongak menatap Jackson.

"Kau yakin ba−"

Ucapan Jackson terpotong saat Mark mengecup cepat bibirnya. Walaupun hanya menempel sesaat sukses membuat Jackson bungkam.

"Harus aku bilang berapa kali, sih. Aku baik-baik saja, Jack" Terdengar jeda. Mark kembali melesakan kepalanya ke dada Jackson. Kedua tangannya bahkan memeluk erat bahu pemuda kesayangannya itu. "Selama kau ada disampingku! Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah"

Jackson yang baru tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Tangannya bahkan mengelus-elus lembut rambut pemuda yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

.

.

Pagi ini member GOT7 disibukan dengan syuting perdana 'Real GOT7 Season 3 ep 1'. Mereka terlihat bersiap di ruang latihan−lokasi dimana pengambilan gambar akan diambil.

Di kursi panjang−di pojok ruangan−terlihat Mark yang duduk menyeder dengan dinding dibelakangnya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit walaupun tidak sesakit tadi pagi.

Jackson yang dari tadi berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu staf melirik kekasihnya yang memejamkan mata. Setelah mohon undur diri, ia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Mark?" Panggilnya. Kelopak mata Mark terbuka menampilkan sepasang bola mata yang selalu membuat Jackson terpesona. "Masih pusing?" Tanya nya khawatir.

Mark menggeleng kecil. Menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya. "Masih sedikit pusing saja" Jackson duduk disampingnya. Kepalanya dengan natural menyeder dibahu lebar kekasihnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Oh, itu. Aku hanya meminta ijin pada staf. Kalau misalnya kesehatanmu mulai memburuk kau bisa kembali ke Apartement kita"

"Thanks, Jack"

Mark tau kekasihnya sangat perhatian terhadapnya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin yakin jika Jackson adalah pemuda yang tepat untuk mengisi relung hatinya.

.

.

Tema Real GOT7 hari ini adalah ' **Got The Power** '. Itulah mengapa mereka berada disini. Menatap sekumpulan alat-alat olah raga yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk nge-gym.

Bahkan beberapa member GOT7 sudah mulai memakai alat-alat itu. Belagak seperti sudah biasa menggunakan alat-alat itu.

Seperti halnya Bam Bam saat yang mencoba untuk mengangkat barbel dengan berat masing-masing 10 kg menggunakan tangannya. Yogyeom hanya mendengus melihat kekasihnya manisnya itu mulai berlagak sok.

Lain halnya dengan Bam Bam, Jackson memilih untuk melakukan angkat badan. Bergantung dengan besi yang dirancang untuk menahan berat badan seseorang. Mark yang duduk tidak jauh darinya hanya bisa diam menonton. Melihat aksi Jackson dalam mode 'SWAG' itu.

Keadaan terlihat mencekam untuk Jaebum yang kesusahan untuk menghadapi dua membernya yang berebut perhatian dengannya. Jinyoung−kekasih Jaebum−memintanya untuk melatihnya menggunakan alat-alat itu. Sedangkan Youngjae yang memendam perasaannya pada sang Leader berupaya keras untuk menarik perhatian Jaebum juga.

Mark memperhatikan ketiganya. Membatin miris melihat raut wajah Jaebum yang terlihat kusut.

Poor Jaebum

.

.

"Thanks, Jackson" Gumam Jaebum saat pemuda kebangsaan Hongkong itu menyelamatkannya dari suasana mencekap baginya.

"Hahaha... makanya berhenti jadi playboy kelas ikan teri" Ejek Jackson. Keduanya berdiri menghadap kaca lebar yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk latihan dance.

"Kau−sialan. Aku bukan playboy tau" Ucap Jaebum tidak terima. "Apa perutmu sudah berbentuk?" Tanyanya.

Jackson yang merasa direndahkan langsung menaikan kaos bajunya. Memperlihatkan 6 kotak yang terbentuk di perutnya. "Heh, kau lupa aku ini atlit" Jackson memandang remeh Jaebum.

Seakan tersidir, Jaebum mengikuti Jackson. Membuka kaosnya. Memperlihatkan otot-otot terlatih yang tidak kalah seperti milik Jackson. "Aku juga punya"

.

.

"Heh?" Bam Bam terkejut saat mendengar permintaan salah satu staf padanya. Menyuruhnya untuk memperlihatkan perutnya. "Kau ingin merekam perutku?"

Sang staf hanya mengangguk kecil. Bam Bam langsung ke pojok ruangan mengecek perutnya yang tidak terlalu sixpack itu. Setelah memastikan Bam Bam kembali mendekati staf itu.

Mulai menaikan kaosnya. Menghadap kaca didepannya. Belum sempat perutnya terekspor kamera tubuhnya sudah dilindungi oleh Yogyeom.

"kau sedang apa, heh?" Yogyeom menatap penuh selidik pada kekasihnya. Kekasih manisnya itu sedang ingin buka-bukaan rupanya. "Kau ingin memperlihatkan perut langsingmu?"

Kening Bam Bam berkerut kesal. Kekasihnya sedang menggodanya rupannya. Setelahnya Bam Bam terlihat menyeringai. "Ahh, aku tau. Kau pasti takut aku akan menjadi populer dikalangan para seme. Iya, kan?"

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari Bam Bam membuat Yogyeom membeku ditempat.

 _Tidak−_

 _Tubuh kekasihnya itu tidak boleh disorot_

 _Hanya dia yang boleh melihat kemolekan tubuh Bam Bam_

Setuju dengan pemikirannya. Yogyeom langsung menarik Bam Bam kearahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu" Printahnya.

Bam Bam hanya tertawa renyah saat tau sisi gelap Yogyeom mulai muncul. Lebih tepatnya sikap cemburu yang berlebihan itu. Salah satu alasan Bam Bam menyukai pemuda pecinta dance itu karena hal itu.

.

.

Terkenal sebagai seorang Leader yang arogant− kekerasan membuat Jaebum menjadi ikon 'kuat' member GOT7. Dan inilah alasan dia yang menjadi peserta pertama untuk melakukan tinju pada mesin tinju yang akan mengukur seberapa kuat tinjunya.

"Huh, pasti mesin itu bakalan rusak"

Yogyeom menatap miris alat dihadapnnya.

"Mungkin seseorang akan terbunuh saat itu juga" Ucap Bam Bam yang terdengar berlebihan.

Jaebum hanya menhiraukan duo magne line itu. Mulai meninju alat itu.

 **Buagh**

Suara nyaring terdengar saat Jaebum melayangkan tinjunya.

Harapan Jaebum tidak muluk-muluk kok. Hanya ingin mendapat point 600 hingga 700.

Setelah beberapa saat skor nilai terlihat. Dan muncullah angka 685 yang tertera dilayar alat itu.

"Aish, hanya seperti itu"

Gumam Yogyeom yang merasa kurang puas dengan skor yang didapatkan Leadernya.

Jaebum memincing tajam. Merasa tersinggung. "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup tau"

"Hei, lakukan yang kedua kalinya hyung"

Printah Jinyoung pada kekasihnya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit kecewa tapi ia hanya menyembunyikannya saja.

Jaebum menagngguk paham sebelum melayangkan tinjuannya yang kedua.

 **Buagh**

.

.

Visual member GOT7−Mark hanya bisa terus duduk. Untung saja Jackson menemaninya duduk ditengah permainan mereka. Mark hanya diam memperhatikan Jaebum yang diomelin Jinyoung karena pukulannya yang terlampai lemah.

Setelah pukulan kedua Jaebum dilakukan muncul skor 703 yang membuat para member GOT7 tidak kuasa tertawa. Mengetawakan betapa lemahnya Leader mereka.

"Giliran Mark hyung"

Jackson tau akan datang giliran kekasihnya. Lebih tepatnya setelah Jaebum. Dia menghela nafas saat melihat Mark beranjak dari sampingnya.

"Mark hyung terlihat semakin tampan walaupaun dilanda demam saat ini" Yogyeom berucap pada kamera disampingnya saat Mark sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Mark hyung, lakukan dengan perlahan. Jangan sakiti dirimu"

Ucapan yang terdengar penuh rasa khawatir itu muncul dari Jackson.

Mark hanya mengangguk kecik sebelum melayangkan tinjunya.

 **Buaghhh**

Para member GOT7 dibuat tercengang ditempat. Terkejut dengan pukulan yang dilancarkan Mark. Pemuda yang katanya sedang sakit itu bahkan terlihat menyeramkan. Suara tinjunya bahkan dua kali lipat kerasnya dibandingkan Jaebum.

"Wow, kau yakin benar-benar sakit hyung?" Tanya Bam Bam memastikan. Masih tidak percaya dengan gerakan Mark yang awalnya terlihat seperti orang tidak punya semangat sebelum melancarkan tinjunya.

Tapi dibalik itu semua. Pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Mark membuat teman-temannya tercengang. Sekor pertama yang didapat oleh Mark adalah 742 dan yang kedua kalinya mendapat 760.

Mark sukses membuat teman-temanya kembali dibuat tercengang. Terlebih pada Jackson. Tidak habis pikir dirinya, kekasihnya akan sekuat itu walaupun sedang sakit.

.

.

Setelah semua member GOT7 melayangkan tinjunya kepada mesin tinju, ketemulah anggota member paling terkuat di GOT7. Bukan nama Jaebum, melainkan nama sang magnae−Yogyeom dengan sekor 769.

Urutan kedua disusul Mark diurutan kedua dengan 760, Jackson dengan 754, Youngjae dengan 751 dan urutan tiga terbelakang dihuni oleh Jinyoung 721, Bam Bam 739 dan terakhir Leader GOT7 703.

Dengan Jaebum yang di urutan terbelakang membuat dia menjadi objek ejekan. Para member GOT7 lainnya dengan kurang ajar mengatainya sebagai member dengan pukulan lemah.

"Panggil saja dipukulan lemah" Ucap Jackson yang langsung membuat emosi Jaebum muncul. Untung saja ada Jinyoung dan Youngjae yang menghalanginya.

Mark memincing tidak suka kearah Jackson. "Jangan seperti itu, Jack" Jackson langsung meminta maaf. Menggenggam tangan kiri Mark. Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya marah.

.

.

Bam Bam dikejutkan dengan kejutan yang disiapkan member GOT7. Hari ini adalah hari jadi kelahirannya. Mata pemuda kebangsaan Thailand itu bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca saat Jaebum membawa cake birthday untuknya.

Jinyoung langsung memeluknya. Menenangkan Bam Bam yang mulai terlarut dengan hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kekasihnya terlihat bahagia dengan kejutan yang mereka buat.

Setelah mengucapkan doa, Bam Bam dikejutkan dengan tingkah usil para member yang mengotori wajahnya dengan krim cake birthday-nya. Bukan hanya itu Jackson bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Wajahnya itu bahkan sudah seperti adonan kueyang siap dihidangkan.

Mark tertawa melihat ke usilan Jackson. Kekasihnya bahkan berlari pergi begitu saja. Ia bahkan harus mengambil Jaket yang ditinggalkan Jackson.

Sebelum melangkah pergi ia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu pada Bam Bam yang memmbuat pemuda asal Thailand itu cemberut.

.

.

Suhu tubuh Mark berangsur membaik. Kembali menjadi normal seperti biasanya. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk berbaring dikamarnya setelah syuting berakhir.

 **Cklekk**

Pintu kamar terbuka. Jackson masuk dengan segelas teh hangat bersamanya.

Mark tersenyum melihat kedatangan kekasihnya. Ternyata hilangnya kekasihnya beberapa saat yang lalu karena ingin membikinkanya teh hangat.

"Baby, minumlah"

Mark mengangguk sebelum mengambil segelas teh hangat itu dan meminumnya hingga habis. "Thanks, Jackson"

Jackson mengambil kembali gelas yang sudah tidak ada isinya itu. Meletakkannya pada meja kecil disamping ranjang Mark. Setelahnya ia memilih untuk ikut bergabung−tidur disamping kekasihnya.

Kedua tangan kekar milik Jackson merengguh erat tubuh ringkih kekasihnya. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangat. "kau membuatku khawatir, hyung"

Nafas jackson menerpa leher Mark, membuat ia merinding. Bergerak tidak nyaman ditempatnya.

"Jack, jangan bernafas dileherku"

Jackson menurut. Sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Mark. Walaupun masih dengan pelukan.

"Kenapa kau sekuat tadi? Bukannya kau sedang sakit. Atau kau hanya berpura-pura, heh?"

Cubit

"Argh, sakit hyung"

Jackson mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah akibat cubitan ganas Mark. Kekasihnya itu bahkan memasang wajah cuek. "Sakit tau"

"Ck, biar saja" Mark membalikan tubuhnya. Membelakangi kekasihnya. Terlalu jengkel untuk melihat wajah sok tamvan milik kekasihnya itu.

Jackson yang dibelakangi merasa hampa. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Mark. "Hyung, kau ngambek?"

Tidak ada respon yang ditunjukan oleh Mark. Membuat Jackson mengusap rambutnya kasar. "Yak, berhenti mengacuhkanku Tuan"

Jackson membalik tubuh kekasihnya. Membuat keduanya saling bertatapan. Mark menghela nafas. Terlalu malas beradu argument dengan kekasihnya. "Kau mau tau alasan kenapa aku kuat seperti tadi?"

Jackson mengangguk antusias. "Ya, hyung"

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat Jackson merasakan terpaan nafas Mark yang hangat diwajanhnya. Jackson membeku ditempat setelah mendengar pernyataan dari kekasihnya. "Itu karena kau, bodoh!"

Yap, alasan utama Mark bisa bertahan adalah karena rasa sayang dan cinta Jackson terhadapanya.

.

.

Heiii balik lagi nihhhhh...

Gak bisa ngucapin apa-apa buat FF ini.

Tolong Reviewnya, saran dan kritikan membangun sangat dibutuhkan saya.

Sekali lagi mohon Reviewnya yaa teman-teman


End file.
